EverQuest 2 Wiki:Policy/Bots/Requests for Approval/Jado-Bot
Request For Approval of Jado-Bot I'd like to be able to automate some of the more repetitive wiki editing tasks like adding the template Template:TradeskillRecipeMerchants to essential recipe book pages as an example. The bot program I would be using is called autowikibrowser and it will be manually assisted (ie not autoscheduled). I'm not sure I'll have a set time of day to run the bot but I don't expect to be running the bot constantly either. It will mostly be used for making a few hundred changes here or there and nothing globally on the eq2 wiki. I have read the wiki bot policy and I understand the need to get consensus/approval before initiating bot runs. I believe the autowikibrowser bot program is based on the C# language. Possible future uses of this bot might include adding categories or inserting information into pages that is repetitive. Thanks for you consideration. Jado818 (talk) 21:51, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :Please register the User:Jado-Bot account, you need a separate account for the bot before approval can proceed. --lordebon (talk) 22:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, account is registered :) Jado-Bot (talk) 22:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll give a week or so for anyone else to comment. If you want to line up another small (<50 edits) task or two for the bot to do to support your use of AWD it couldn't hurt. --lordebon (talk) 22:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) NP, it's hard to know in advance exactly what issues will come up, but a lot of what I've run into where a bot would come in handy has been related to tradeskill pages. Like the adornment pages I worked on recently where you had to go through and update all the icat's from legendary/fabled to mastercrafted-legendary and mastercrafted-fabled. I probably could have used a bot to add the appropriate recipe templates to the adornment pages as well. I could probably work on some advanced recipe book templates "how to obtain" and come up with a format for tradeskill recipes ingredients / combines that could be bot run off a recipe book's created items. I know situations arise periodically where a bot would be nice to have. I think there is also the potential to tag all pictures that dont have the licensing tag with a bot but that isn't a focus of mine. It would also be a fairly sizeable bot run. Could probably just set a prepend option for and check the "skip if" / "contains" 12:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I did a small test run in my sandbox yesterday and Lordebon gave me approval to tag some of the recipe pages with a bot also. I had the awb bot tag all the level 20 - 92 (except level 90 which had been manually tagged) carpenter recipe books with the recipe merchant template yesterday. Are you asking for a test run of a screenshot license tagging bot run? Jado818 (talk) 14:35, March 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah i see you did it with your account, only checked the contributions of your bot and did't saw it there that was all. :::I'll support your bot approval :::-- 15:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Approved Your request for bot status for User:Jado-Bot is now approved. Remember to follow the policy in it's use; in particular, remember that any significant content changes (things other than fixing template issues, misspelled categories, etc.) should be brought up for at least some discussion before simply bot-changing them. I'll archive this topic in another week or so. Cheers, and use it well! --lordebon (talk) 21:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC)